The End redone
by NemainNiamh
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary and Author's Note**

**So this is an idea I had one day while I was bored. This story is set and based on the 4****th**** episode of Supernatural Season 5 **_**The End**_**. The story contains a character from my other story (Linka, I know but I really like the character and I spent a lot of time working on her and I wanted to show a little more of her.) So anyway this story is set in 2014 as was the episode that it is based on. If you want to (and you are not obligated to) you can read my other story **_**Deo adjuvante non timendum**_** to get a better idea of my character that I used in this one. So please read enjoy and review if you want. More will be poste soon.**

She put her hands over his and steadied the barrel of the gun. She could feel the slight shake of it.

"Ok when I squeeze, you pull the trigger." He nodded and she applied the pressure. The gun fired and when she looked at the target there was a mark on the edge.

"Nice, but you might want to…"

"Shut up Linka." She let go and backed away. The comment was offending to her.

"What?"

"I said shut up. I don't need you patronizing me."

"Oh well I'm so very sorry." She said sarcastically. "I don't even have to do this you know! I have much more important things to worry about other than the fact that you can't handle a god damn gun!"

"Oh more important things like running to Dean whenever he calls for you?" She drew herself up and glared at him.

"I don't think that is any of your concern. It doesn't even…"

"Linka?" She whipped around.

"What!" She saw it was Dean standing next to Castiel. There was something a little bit off. "Eric we'll pick this up later." She said without even looking at him.

"See you always run back to him." He said just loud enough so she could hear him. She lowered her head then looked up when he was gone.

"So what do you need Dean?"

"Who…"

"Eric, Linka's…"

"He knows who he is Castiel and you need to drop that subject already."

"So you still haven't…"

"I thought I said to drop it Castiel."

"I'm just trying to help you out here. I see how you two act and…"

"And there is nothing to see alright."

"No there is…"

"Shut up!"

"Linka just do it already. He would be yours in no time."

"And then he'd be gone if I _just did it already_." She said using air quotes for emphasis.

"People are going to lose interest after a while Linka so you might as well cash in while you can."

"Well you're still interested." She said as she shifted on her hips. Dean was looking very confused at the banter.

"This is really unprofessional to be talking about this in front of Dean."

"Because you were so professional five nights ago." Castiel said smiling. Linka went scarlet and looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What…"

"Dean I thought I made it clear that I was drunk and it was a dumb thing to say and an even dumber thing to do so I'm sorry and it was a onetime deal. It won't happen again." He looked even more confused and intrigued.

"Linka, he's from 2009." She looked at Castiel with the same stunned face then back to Dean.

"2009?"

"Yup." Castiel said still smiling at her.

"Ok so you can just forget everything I just said."

"What happened?"

"Well Linka here got a little drunk and then she…" Castiel stopped because Linka was twisting his wrist.

"Nothing happened, at least nothing that concerns him." She said very sternly.

"Ok… so who was that guy?" Linka let go of Castiel's wrist.

"Eric Montgomery. He's new." She said

"And what's the deal with you two?"

"There is no deal. Castiel just wants there to be something so he can include me in his club of those who indulge in carnal desires and fall prey to their physical needs." She shot Castiel a venomous glance.

"Linka it's better on the dark side as you call it. We have more fun." Dean looked at them and looked over Linka. She was nineteen now and, well she was hot. He remembered her as fourteen. She had been short and hidden herself in large clothes and long deep dark brown hair that formed curtains, almost blinders, on either side of her face. Now, however, she had her hair pulled back into a long braid that ran down the length of her back, so her could see her face that had delicate features and appeared to be sculpted by a master artist. She opened her lips slightly, which were plump and soft, as if to say something but she didn't Her eyes were bright and hard, they scanned him and moved within her oval sockets. She was still short but she didn't hide herself . She still wore the silver cross except more of it was visible because of the dip in her shirt that showed part of her chest and collar bone, her clothing was also considerably tighter. It hugged her and followed ever bend and slight curve of her body. She had more of those now. Back when she was fourteen she had subtle rounded lines, but now she had a body that looked like it had been built for sin. She still looked troubled. She still looked tired and drained. She still tried to carry the weight of the world but it was just too heavy for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**So here is part two and here is the deal, I don't like to post unless I have at least one review (just so you know) hope you enjoy it and I will post more soon happy reading from your author NemainNiamh **

Linka leaned against a wall with her arms crossed trying to blend in with the background. She looked at the floor and avoided anyone's glances. She looked up as Past Dean leaned up against the wall next to her.

"So…"

"I'm not telling you anything." She said as she cut him off. She looked at the woman with long dark hair walking over to her.

"So am I going to have to keep you check tonight?" Linka glared at her.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself." They glared at one another.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember last time?" She leaned back still glaring.

"I do!" Castiel said from his seat they bother turned their angry gazes to him.

"Of course_ you_ would."Linka said sounding extremely annoyed.

"What so does everyone else. Something like that you don't forget that easily."

"Oh I will make you forget." Linka said as she started over.

"Linka!" She stopped and looked at Present Dean. "Linka stand down." She did and stood at attention against the wall.

"So that's it? That's the colt?" Castiel crossed his legs on the table while Present Dean leaned over the gun.

"If anything can kill Lucifer this is it."

"Great, have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" The woman with dark hair said in a rather bitchy tone.

"Are you ok?" 2014 Dean asked her. She was about to say something.

"Oh we were in Jane's cabin last night and apparently we and Risa have a connection." Past Dean said from his corner. Linka kept looking back and forth between the two afraid to say anything. Castiel laughed to himself while Risa shot dagger like glances at present Dean.

"You want to shut up?" He stood up straighter. "We don't have to find Lucifer we know where he is. The demon that we caught last week he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be and you just believe it?" Risa said skeptically.

"Oh trust me he wouldn't lie." Linka remained still and remained petrified looking.

"And you know this how?" Risa was pushing. Linka knew it was a bad idea. Dean didn't like to be pushed.

"Our fearless leader I'm afraid is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Castiel said from his chair.

"Torture?" Past Dean said sounding shocked. "Oh so we're torturing again." He stood up and began to walk over. "That's good ,classy." Linka closed her eyes and let her head hit the wall. This wasn't going to end well. Castiel laughed and smiled at the remark. 2014 Dean looked at him in a reprimanding way.

"What I like past you."

"Dean." Both looked.

"I meant Now Dean can I talk to you about something?" Linka had ventured from her solider stance and began to move closer.

"Linka that can wait." She backed up a step then moved even closer.

"Dean I need to talk to you about…"

"I said it can wait."

"No it really can't. We can talk outside, if you don't want anyone…"

"Linka!"He slammed his hand on the table and she jumped a little. "It can wait. And so can you. Outside!" He motioned his head to the door and she left without any protest. She stood outside waiting for what would happen next. She couldn't believe she had tried to say that then. It would have been a disaster If she had kept going but she didn't Thank God!

"Linka…"

"Oh Eric…"

"Meeting?" He said motioning his head to the door she had just run out of.

"Yeah, really important."

"So why aren't you in there?"

"I…"

"I thought you were Dean's right hand girl."

"No, I'm just the one that listens to everything he says."

"Well not everything. If you did then I wouldn't be here." She looked at him. It was true the one time she ever challenged Dean was over Eric. It had been totally worth it.

"Sorry about earlier."

"No I should be sorry. I guess I'm not the best person to have taught you how to shoot. I've been doing it for so long I…" She felt his hand on hers. She looked down and saw his fingers wrapping around hers. She moved her fingers so the two sets were intertwined.

"So are you going to be heading out?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well…" She felt a slight tug on her hand and moved closer to him. "If you are…" She moved in closer. She felt electricity running under her skin and her heart beating faster and harder against her chest.

"If I am what?" She was looking in his eyes. She could see her reflection in them.

"If you are going out again I want to…" He leaned in closer to her.

"Want to what?" She said not really paying attention to what she was saying. He leaned in more. The closeness was almost unbearable they were barely an inch apart but it still seemed too far for her.

"Way to go Linka!" She pulled away and whipped her head to the direction the voice came from. She felt her long braid hit Eric in the face. She pulled her hand from his. "Don't stop on my account." Castiel said smiling at her.

"There was nothing to stop Cas!" She said as she backed away from Eric. She saw 2009 Dean looking at her from the door. "What do you people just enjoy watching me?" She looked over at the ground near Eric's shoes. "I'll talk to you later." She walked away from him to past Dean.

"What's the verdict?"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, I told you before nothing." She knew that her lying was horrible and he could see right through it.

"So Linka what is really…?" She gave Dean the _don't mention it_ look.

"Dean, it's really complicated and…"

"Linka." He gave her a _just tell me_ look. She sighed.

"I saved his life. There was a town where you suspected the Croataon virus was starting so I went to go check it out. By the time I got there it was a full blown epidemic. He had locked himself in a basement and I got him out."

"Wow. So…"

"I didn't get there soon enough. He had to shoot his fiancé in the head." She went silent. "He still wears the engagement band. He loved her so much and there is no way I can ever compare. From what he's told me she was perfect. I…" She paused and sighed. "I love him."

"So why don't you say something?"

"Dean, it's the end of the world. People are dying left and right. Lucifer is walking around and the angels have abandoned us. It isn't exactly the time for me to be chasing after a guy."

"Linka when have you ever done anything for yourself?"

"Never. But why start now? Besides you saw how he acted to me. He doesn't love me. He thinks I'm a slut."

"Why?"

"Because I made out with you five nights ago." She said nonchalantly as she walked away. He was stunned.

"What?" He caught up with her and stopped her.

"I… Castiel got me drunk and I… I didn't know what I was saying or doing so we…" She looked around trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh…Oh did we…"

"Oh God No! No no! You stopped me before anything progressed. Oh you can't tell past me about this. I would freak out."

"Ok, so past you won't hear about this." She looked at him.

"Linka!" It was present Dean walking over to her. She stood at attention as he got closer.

"What is it?" He looked at the past version of himself.

"I need to talk to you."He looked at Linka. "Not you." He looked past him. Present Dean walked away and Linka followed. Past Dean did too after a minute or two.

"Dean, I'm just voicing my concern."

"I know you've voiced it over and over again."

"I'll say it again. Only an angel can kill an angel! The colt won't do anything."

"Linka this could be our only shot at…"

"At what? Ending the apocalypse. It is already in full swing! Judgment day is coming. We might as well just wait until the end."

"The end and then what a slow painful death!" She sighed.

"Dean this won't work."

"So what are you just going to sit and wait?"

"No."

"So what is it? Are you with me or not? Because you can leave if you aren't going to listen anymore."She looked up at him. He was a man obsessed. The colt had been a

"No, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Here it is the third chapter! So this chapter has some pretty touching (or in my opinion at least) scenes so play music that you think is appropriate for this. If you find one that fits really well post it in a review so others can use it too. Thanks a bunch and more will be put up soon.**

Linka sat on the steps with her head in her hands. What was going on anymore? She didn't know she didn't think she would able to understand if it was all laid out in front of her anyway.

"So you think the colt won't work." She looked up. 2009 Dean was standing in front of her.

"No." She said flatly. "There are five things in the world that the colt won't kill. Lucifer is one of them, that and only an angel can kill another angel and despite the many names given to him and his belief in his own godliness Lucifer is still an angel."

"So all this time when I've been looking for the colt you've…"  
"I've been right behind you killing anything that got in the way." She stood up.

"Why? If you think…"

"No, I know it won't work. They told me…back when they were still talking to me."

"You knew! You know!"

"Yes, I was told to keep my mouth shut! But once they stopped talking and I tried to tell you, you wouldn't listen despite everything I've done for you and everything I continue to do for you." She was angry.

"Well don't yell at me I'm not from here." She shook her head and looked sorry.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that to present you for a while. You know you became so unbearable after the Detroit incident." She said. She remembered that time and how she had almost killed herself trying to keep him together. "It's in the past now…or in the future for you… this is getting confusing.

"But really, the colt?"

"It won't do a thing… that is if you can even get close enough. I know none of us will, but you will."

"Wait what?"

"Dean I don't want to say that I know what's going to happen but I know that it won't end well."

"How do you know?" She looked away then back.

"Because I know you and I know Lucifer."

Linka looked at the ammo she had spread out on the floor. The guns were in a row above them. She held her chin in her hand as she looked at it all. She picked up a small handgun and held it in her hand.

"Am I really going to be doing a lot of close range? Then again if I am doing close range I'm gonna want something that does damage, a lot of damage." She sighed. "So many choices." She put the small gun down and picked up a much larger one. She held it up and aimed at the wall. She would use that one, but she was going to take other ones. She decided to take precautions even though she knew that she would probably not walk away from this one. Still she knew that if she showed any form of fear or doubt it would scare the others.

Linka threw the bag in the truck bed and looked over to Dean. She gave him a languishing look. He looked away.

"Hoard it Hoard it likes its gold… because it is."

"Chuck, I think he gets it." Linka walked over. "So Dean, you ready?"

"Define ready." He smiled. She had always liked the sense of humor in the face of certain doom. It wasn't appropriate but it did relieve pressure on her mind. She turned to Chuck. "Good-bye Chuck." She said.

"Bye Linka, see you soon." She kept smiling so he wouldn't get alarmed the man was jumpy enough as it was.

"Yeah, see you soon." He waved and backed away a little.

"Hey Linka, someone's here to see you." She looked at 2009 Dean then turned her head a little. It was Eric walking to her. She tried to step back but she got a small push from Dean. She gave him an irritated look. He just smiled his cocky smile at her. She hadn't seen that one in a few years.

"Eric." She said sounding a little too chipper. "What…"

"I came to say good-bye and wish you luck." He said sounding slightly dead.

"Thank you."

"So when are you getting back?"

"Why?"She said in a coy voice. "Are you going to miss me?" She said half joking as she said it.

"Yes." He said flatly. She was stunned.

"Oh…" She took a step closer.

"Linka!" It was 2014 Dean yelling at her. "Come on Linka we don't have all night here!"

"I'm coming! Hang on a second!"

"We don't have a second so get your butt in gear!" She sighed.

"I… I have to…"

"Bye Linka." He stepped back and she took a few back steps before she turned. She had her hand on the door. Castiel and 2009 Dean were looking at her. Each of them saying _just do it. We know you want to._ With their faces. She looked over her shoulder he was walking away his back to them. She let go of the door handle and ran back.

"Eric!" She yelled. He stopped and turned to see her running to him. She stopped a foot away from him. "Eric I… I…" She didn't know what to say and the electric sensation under her skin was making it hard to concentrate.

"What…" She didn't let him finish his sentence. She had her arms wrapped around him and her lips pressed to his. She thought she should stop because there was nothing happening he wasn't kissing her back but then she felt his hands press against her back. She felt light and it was pure bliss. She pulled him closer to her and he pressed against her back pushing her closer. She felt the electricity run down her spine and out and down her arms and legs. She liked the pulse and rush. She didn't want that moment to end. She didn't want to go and met her end. She wanted to live forever in that one span of time where she felt free and happy, where she was finally doing something for herself. It was amazing. She wasn't closed off and alone. This moment she had someone who she could be honest with. She pulled away to breathe. She looked at him. She could see her reflection in his eyes. She moved her hand through his hair still locked in his gaze.

"I love you." He said. She couldn't help but to smile and kiss him again. Those words that had almost no meaning to her before now carried immense weight. She pulled back.

"I love you too." He smiled. For a second time was still and they stood there as statues in the other's arms.

"Linka!" She was ripped from her state ecstasy. "Linka lets go!" She looked back to see 2014 Dean leaning out a window yelling for her. She looked back at him.

"I have to go. Good-bye Eric." She stepped away and felt his arms fall from her body.

"Good-bye Linka." She walked back and got in the truck. She waved slowly from the back window. He waved back at her. Both looked sorrowful at the parting. She would always remember him and that moment as being one of the few fond memories she had. It would be her retreat.

"So…"

"It was great." She said before Castiel could ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Linka kept her head rested on the window for most of the drive. She looked up and placed her head on the back of the front seats as Castiel offered Dean a small pill bottle. She stuck her hand out.

"I'll have a couple." Dean gave her a shocked look. "What? We are taking on the devil I deserve something to take the edge off, as Castiel always tells me." She grabbed the bottle and popped a few into her mouth. She saw he was still shocked and slightly appalled. "Don't judge me." She said snappily. "After I had to deal with you I should not be judged."

"Linka you might not want to mention anything about that."

"He already knows about what happened to Sam so why should I spare the details about what happened after that?" Castiel looked at her in the rear view mirror. She turned her head slightly annoyed at him. "And I know that you're curious Dean. So don't try to deny it and say that you don't want to know too much about your future."

"So what happened exactly?"

"You broke." She said as she slipped her head in between the two in the front. "You broke and I tried to pick up the pieces, but it was like picking up broken glass so I got cut in the process."

"Care to be a little more descriptive?" Dean asked her.

"Do you really want me to do that?" She waited. There wasn't a protest. "Oh for the love of God." She sighed. "At first you refused it. You didn't want to accept the fact that that it happened that your little brother said yes. You kept telling me that this wasn't real and that it wasn't happening. Then you started to blame yourself for it, and occasionally me." She moved her hand over her shoulder. "You just kept on thinking that you drove him to do it. After it finally sank in it was like you shut yourself off."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember when you first met me?"

"Yeah, you were a little creepy and very serious."

"Yeah, so imagine that only with more rage." It was silent for a second.

"It was bad." Castiel said after the moments of empty air.

"That would be an understatement." Linka said. She could tell that this was a little jarring for 2009 Dean to hear. "So after that you started your camp for the survivors and we've been working at trying to contain and isolate the Croatoan virus ever since." She tilted her head to him and smiled like she had just finished telling a sweet story to a child.

"Well that's just great…"

"Yeah… it's peachy." She and Castiel said at the same time. It was silent for a minute, an awkward silence that held so many questions. They hung in the air swirling around everyone's head and drifting in and out of their minds.

"Dean just so you know, we all tried to stop…" She stopped when he looked at her. She pressed her lips and leaned back looking around avoiding eye contact at the awkward moment.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and stole glance at him before she moved her eyes around trying to find a different focal point. "It's just that…I just want to say that for the record this could be avoided."

"What? How?" Dean and Castile asked her at the same time.

"Castiel are you so far gone that you can't remember what I've telling you for like the past year?"

"Possibly." She rolled her eyes.

"Dean." She sounded more serious like she did when she was fourteen. "I don't want to sound all preachy or anything but you have to trust Sam." It was quiet but she pressed on. "Dean you have to take a backseat on occasion. I know that you feel like you are obligated to take care of him and look out for his best interests but that is a large part of the reason why he did what he did."

"What…"

"You don't know what it's like to have no control of your own life. It sucks for the record. Trust me on that one." Dean looked at her. He never really looked closely at her face before, mostly because fourteen year old Linka didn't like it and she always looked away or moved her hair so it covered half of her face. She looked tired. She always looked tired. The dark circles under her eyes were a deeper richer shade of purple, blue, black and had spread farther out. Above the stained skin were her eyes. Around her pupil was a rich golden honey color that faded out into a mist grey blue color. They were pretty but they seemed to be filled with pain and a desire to let someone know about something a pleading sense filtered to their surface.

"Dean, I never really understood the relationship of your family and I probably never will get it but from an outsider perspective you just need to trust him." She moved back away from Dean and smiled at him.

They all leaned up against a car and looked up at the building. Linka held her gun close to her chest. She wasn't paying attention to the conversations that were going on. She turned to 2009 Dean and leaned close to him.

"Good- bye Dean. It was nice to see you again or… it's kinda of confusing to explain but good-bye. Try to remember what I said alright?"She looked up at the 2014 Dean and quickly went t back to fake checking her gun as he pulled past Dean off to the side.

Linka looked up and saw 2014 Dean kneel next to her. She noticed the absences of 2009 Dean. She glared through displeasure and hatred.

"So your better half decided to sit this one out." Linka said with bitterness coating her words.

"Linka I couldn't risk…" She added more anger into her gaze. He stopped. She leaned her head close to his, her lips almost touching the skin on his neck.

"Don't pretend with me. I know that he didn't approve of this mission and you just wanted to keep him from messing this up for you. Don't you try to make this seem like a mission that we will walk away from. Don't try to pretend like this will go as you think it will and all the horror in the world will disappear and we will all live happily ever after. I know I am going to die today." She moved her head away and gave him a venomous glance. She hoisted the gun higher and closer to her chest and looked at the building.

"Linka…"

"Don't even try it." She said without looking at him. Her last words to him sounded cutting and cruel. She glanced back at him. She knew this would be their last earthly meeting. "I'm sorry." She said bluntly. She knew that her sudden change in attitude would confuse him. "I'm angry with you but I am sorry." She turned her head back to face him. She lowered her voice. "I'm going to die. So needless to say I'm a little upset." She felt like a kid again trying make a bleak situation with no happy outcome sound like nothing. "I'm sorry and I hope that you make peace with what you need to." She stood up and moved to the door of the building quickly. The others followed her leaving 2014 Dean alone.


End file.
